yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ayano Aishi
Yandere-chan — główna bohaterka gry Yandere Simulator, siedemnastoletnia uczennica Akademi High School. Jej aktualnym imieniem jest Ayano Aishi, jednak może to zostać zmienione. Jest córką Ryoby i nienazwanego jej ojca. Wygląd Yandere-chan posiada jasną skórę, czarno-szare włosy związane w kucyk i szare oczy. Ma 165 cm wzrostu, waży 43,5 kg i jej biust jest średniej wielkości. W domyślnym wyglądzie, Ayano ubiera się w typowy japoński mundurek szkolny. Gdy zaatakuje któregoś z uczniów, jej strój i włosy zostaną poplamione krwią, którą można zmyć w szatni. Oprócz tego, w szafce jest jeszcze granatowy, jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy i strój gimnastyczny składający się z białej koszulki oraz krótkich, granatowych spodenek. W stanie szaleństwa, twarz Ayano zostaje przyciemniona, a jej sposób chodzenia zmienia się na bardziej chaotyczny. Jej głową wstrząsają niekontrolowane odruchy. W nocy jest ubrana w niebieską piżamę. Fryzurę i akcesoria można zmieniać naciskając na klawiaturze przycisk H (fryzury), O (akcesoria) bądź P (okulary). Za pomocą klawiszy < i > zmieniamy rozmiar biustu bohaterki. Podczas włączonego Zmysłu Yandere, oczy bohaterki mają czerwony kolor, a ciało oraz otoczenie staje się ciemniejsze, a czas zwalnia. W końcowej wersji gry będziemy mogli zmienić wygląd Ayano. Będzie można dostosować fryzurę, okulary, rozmiar biustu, pończochy itp. Również po zabiciu rywalek, będzie możliwość noszenia fryzury jednej z nich. Charakter Ayano lub Yandere-chan, to jak sama nazwa wskazuje - yandere. Jest to osoba, która wydaje się miła i przyjazna (bądź też nieśmiała i niewinna), lecz pod wpływem miłości zmienia się w sadystyczną i mającą skłonność do chorób psychicznych osobę. Często postacie o takim charakterze okazują miłość za pomocą przemocy. Są w stanie zrobić wszystko w imię miłości, nie mają oporów przed morderstwem i krzywdzeniem innych. Yandere-chan jest bardziej socjopatką (czyli osobą, która nie potrafi się dostosować do życia w społeczeństwie) niż psychopatką. YandereDev pisał, że kiedyś była osobą, która nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziła. W starym intrze nie była oryginalnie yandere - ta cecha ukazała się, gdy Info-chan ją namówiła, aby sprawiła krzywdę przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa Senpai'a. Jest po prostu głodną miłości dziewczyną - na początku nawet nie rozważała opcji zabicia Osany. W drugiej części intra, jest przedstawiona jako bezduszna i apatyczna dziewczyna. Mówi w intrze, że tak naprawdę nic nie czuje. Jest pusta, niezdolna do odczuwania. Oczywiście tak było, póki nie spotkała Senpai'a. Zrobiłaby wszystko, by uniemożliwić rywalkom wyznanie mu miłości. Ayano przed poznaniem go nie miała zdolności odczuwania emocji takich, jak współczucie czy wyrzuty sumienia, a on sprawia, że je doznaje. To powód, dla którego ma tak wielką obsesję na jego punkcie. On jest dla niej wszystkim. Info-chan ma zły wpływ na bohaterkę, jednak pewne jest, iż nadal, pomimo namawiań tajemniczej dziewczyny, ma pewnego rodzaju moralność. Jest w stanie określić, co ludzie uważają za złe, wie, jakie zasady panują w społeczeństwie, lecz nie obchodzi jej to. Nie robi na niej wrażenia krzywda innych. Jest bardzo sprytną i inteligentną osobą, gdyż potrafi w krótkim czasie uczyć się kolejnych umiejętności, by móc je wykorzystywać do swojego celu, którym jest pozbycie się konkurencji. Przy Senpai'u jest bardzo nieśmiała i niepewna. Widać, że się denerwuje. Dziewczyna chce sprawiać wrażenie normalnej, by nie przyciągnąć niepotrzebnych spojrzeń - czyta mangi, gra w gry video, jeździ na rowerze, uczy się i ma własne konto na portalu społecznościowym. Zachowuje się więc w miarę tak samo, jak inne nastolatki. Nie jest za bardzo rozmowna i mówi głównie wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne. Historia Yandere-chan urodziła się pierwszego kwietnia w kraju kwitnącej wiśni, Japonii. Nie posiada rodzeństwa. YandereDev napisał na Twitterze, że Ayano jest osobą, która ma dzieciństwo bez przemocy. Jako dziecko była bardzo cicha i zamknięta w sobie. Gdy ojciec martwił się o nią, matka zapewniała, że wszystko jest w porządku. Eksperymentowała zabijając owady, ale gdy zobaczyła, że nie sprawia to u niej radości, przestała. Parę dni przed rozpoczęciem gry spotyka Taro Yamada, na którego wpadła i upadła. Zakochała się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wkrótce zobaczyła jednak, że Senpai ma przyjaciółke z dzieciństwa - Osanę Najimi, która jest w nim widocznie zakochana. Zrezygnowana poszła na ceremonię rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Po zakończeniu, dostała tajemniczy SMS od anonimowego ucznia. Niechętnie zaczęła z nim pisać. Okazało się, że wie wszystko o głównej bohaterce, a zwłaszcza o jej miłości do Taro. Anonim się ujawnia pod nazwą "Info-chan " i daje bohaterce "propozycję nie do odrzucenia" - Ayano ma powstrzymać Osanę przed zdobyciem serca Senpai'a. Dziewczyna najpierw była negatywnie do tego nastawiona, jednak Anonim w końcu ją przekonał. Przy okazji, Info-chan dawała do zrozumienia, że osoby Yandere były w rodzinie bohaterki od najstarszych pokoleń. Więcej na ten temat dowiadujemy się z kasety, jaką znajdujemy w piwnicy. Babcia Ayano również miała tą "przypadłość", tak samo jak jej córka - mama Yandere-chan. YandereDev wyobraził sobie, że nawet pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra babcia nosiła krwawe kimono i trzymała nóż. Kiedy rodzice Ayano byli w liceum, jej ojciec był Senpai'em jej matki. Zabiła dziewczynę w łazience na trzecim pietrze, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zakochała się w jej miłości. Teraz można tam zobaczyć ducha dziewczyny. Relacje Senpai Przed poznaniem Senpai'a, Yandere-chan nie miała swojego celu w życiu. Spotkała go przed rozpoczęciem gry, co można było zobaczyć w intrze. Podobno go podgląda, gdy jest w szatni i zbiera jego "przedmioty". Zdarzało jej się ukraść mu plaster, jabłko, oraz szczoteczkę do zębów. Zabrała ją z jego domu. Senpai dodaje tylko kolejnego koloru w szarym świecie Yandere-chan i sprawia, że przeżywa coraz nowsze doznania. YandereDev nie określa tej miłości jako romantycznej czy seksualnej. Jeśli przez przypadek mogłaby skrzywdzić Senpai'a, miałaby poczucie winy i przerażenie, ale nie czułaby skruchy, gdyby chłopak został zraniony i dotknięty śmiercią bliskiej mu osoby. Śmiercią, którą spowodowała oczywiście nasza bohaterka. Yandere-chan zrobiłaby prawie wszystko, by jej miłość poczuła się szczęśliwa, jednak nie pozwoliłaby mu odejść i żyć z kimś innym, nawet gdyby wiedziała, że jest szczęśliwy. Gdyby Senpai obraził ją, z pewnością by go ukarała i zaczęła zmuszać do sztucznej miłości. Byłaby nim też rozczarowana, bo okazał się inny, niż go sobie wyobrażała. Nie spodobałoby jej się to i możliwe, że zrobiłaby mu krzywdę. Jeśli ktoś zabiłby Taro, Yandere-chan czułaby głęboką nienawiść i pustkę; bardzo prawdopodobne, iż szukałaby zemsty i uśmierciła mordercę. Gdyby jej ukochany popełnił samobójstwo z jej powodu, zrobiłaby to samo. Mama Yandere-chan YandereDev pisał, że córka jest neutralna wobec swoich rodziców. Nie zna przeszłości swojej matki i uważa ją za miłą, delikatną i niewinną. Sama Ryoba kocha swoją córkę szczerze, gdyż jest fizycznym owocem miłości jej i jej męża. Wie o braku emocji u Yandere-chan. Jeżeli zobaczyłaby, że jej córka znalazła miłość, byłaby bardzo szczęśliwa. Nie przeszkadzałoby jej, gdyby Ayano miała ukochaną zamiast ukochanego. Tata Yandere-chan Jej ojciec ma pewne podejrzenia wobec niej, w związku z bycia taką samą osobą, jak jego żona. Nie zna jej prawdziwej natury, w przeciwieństwie do jej matki. Czuje się nieswojo obok Ayano, ale bardzo ją kocha. Gdyby Yandere-chan zobaczyła, iż rodzice martwią się o nią, zachowywałaby się "normalnie", aby uspokoić ich podejrzenia. Gdyby zobaczył, że jego córka zakochała się w kobiecie, stanowczo odradzałby wchodzenia w tę relację, gdyż Japonia nadal jest po części homofobicznym krajem. Jeżeli byłaby w związku z chłopakiem, jej ojciec martwiłby się o charakter owego związku. Po jego przeżyciach z Ryobą i podejrzewaniu Ayano o to samo, bałby się o jej wybranka, czy nie skończy tak samo jak on. Rodzina Aishi Rodzina Yandere-chan nigdy nie była nazbyt blisko ze sobą, gdyż gdy kobiety znajdywały swoich wybranków życia, swoich Senpai'ów, nie spędzały czasu z innymi. Mimo to nikt nie jest z nikim skłócony. To pokazuje, że rodzina protagonistki składa się z dużej liczby Yandere. Prawdopodobnie Yandere-chan nie zna wielu swoich krewnych. Uczniowie Bohaterka i pozostali uczniowie Akademi High School są sobie obojętni, dopóki żaden z nich nie zakocha się w Senpai'u i nie będą wchodzić jej w drogę. Gdy zobaczą, jak Yandere-chan zabija kogoś, będą chcieli, by została aresztowana, bez względu na to, jak bardzo ją lubią. Widzą ją jako nieśmiałą dziewczynę. YandereDev napisał, że jeśli ktoś zakochałby się w Yandere-chan, ona nic by nie poczuła, bo jej miłość do Senpaia jest silniejsza. Odrzuciłaby go, zachowując ten sam charakter i sympatię. Nie potrafiłaby zaakceptować uczucia kogoś innego niż Senpai i poczułaby, że musi zostać uśmiercony. Jeśli Yandere-chan miałaby zaprzyjaźnić się z jedną z uczennic, wybrałaby osobę, która nie jest zbyt popularna, bo może zostać niezauważona. Z drugiej strony, nie chciałaby zostać wyrzutkiem i przyjaźnić się z przestępcą lub innym wyrzutkiem. Reasumując, mogłaby zostać przyjaciółmi przy okazji, z osobą która: nie jest zbyt popularna, nieprześladowana i nie jest przestępcą. YandereDev żartuje, że mogłaby zaprzyjaźnić się z The Wallflowers. Ciekawostki * thumb|169px|Usunięty strójYandereDev napisał kiedyś na swoim blogu, że Yandere-chan była wzorowana na Agencie 47 z gry "Hitman". W istocie w grze jest Easter Egg, który pozwala zmienić skórkę postaci na Agenta 47. * Jej nazwisko jest grą słów. Ai ''' oznacza "Miłość" natomiast '''Shi oznacza śmierć. "Aishi" możemy natomiast przetłumaczyć jako "kocham", w fanowskiej piosence "Yuki Yuki Yuki by Yuno Gasai" zostało użyte owe słowo, a przetłumaczone właśnie w ten sposób. * Według YandereDev, Yandere-chan przypomina Motoba Kirie z Mangi "Himouto! Umaru-chan". * Kiedyś istniał Easter Egg, dzięki któremu Yandere-chan mogła ubrać czerwono-czarną wersję swojego mundurku, lecz zostało to usunięte. * Jej obecną dawczynią głosu jest Michaela Laws. * Jako jedyna dziewczyna w szkole nosi długie, czarne rajstopy. Inne uczennice (z wyjątkiem Osany - różowe w białe kropki, Oki Ruto - długie, we wzór pajęczyn, Rival chan - białe stockingi i Musume Ronshaku - także białe stockingi) noszą białe podkolanówki. * Imię "Ayano" jest jednym z najczęściej spotykanych imion w Japonii. Oznacza one "Mój Kolor" lub "Mój Projekt". * W cutscence podczas rozmowy Aishi i Haruki (w aktualizacji z 1 czerwca) Kokona nazwała Ayano "Yan-chan". * Od aktualizacji 29 czerwca Yandere-chan może zmieniać swoje buty (jednak w odróżnieniu od pozostałych uczniów - bez animacji). * Jeżeli w menu gry wciśniemy klawisz H to Yandere-chan zmieni fryzurę. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie